


Celui qui réagissait excessivement

by CaptainNisaka



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Saison 1 épisode 10, coming-out
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNisaka/pseuds/CaptainNisaka
Summary: Saison 1, épisode 10.Le baiser que Joey donne à Chandler le met dans une colère noire car il lui fait remonter à la surface des sentiments profondément enfouis.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Celui qui réagissait excessivement

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une p'tite fic sur un ship que j'aime beaucoup. Inialement publié sur Fanfiction.net, j'ai décidé de la poster ici aussi. Comme indiquer cette fic se situe juste après le fameux baiser que donne Joey à Chandler pour le faire taire au nouvel an.  
> Ne faite pas attention aux fautes.   
> Bonne lecture.

Chandler rentra en trombe dans son appartement en claquant la porte un peu trop fort. Joey qui était juste derrière sursauta. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Chandler réagissait aussi violemment. Ce n'était qu'un p'tit bisous de rien du tout qu'il avait fait pour le faire taire. Ou alors il n'avait encore une fois rien comprit et la colère de Chandler n'avait rien avoir avec ça.

Joey rouvrit la porte doucement et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure délicatement. Il fit la moue en voyant Chandler au loin en train de s'allumer une clope. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Hé mec, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Le châtain se retourna sauvagement et dévisagea Joey qui tressaillit légèrement. Que diable était cette réaction démesurée.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, hein ?! Grogna-t-il.

Le brun répondit calmement que ce n'était qu'une petite blague, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver. C'est vrai, ils étaient amis depuis longtemps maintenant (enfin pour lui ça faisait longtemps). Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Chandler le pointa du doigt et il essaya de prononcer quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Ses yeux brillaient beaucoup, on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Joey était de plus en plus perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir.

\- J-je suis désolé Chan, je pensais pas que tu allais le prendre aussi mal.

Chandler baissa sa main et prit une forte respiration. Il commençait à se calmer, ce qui détendit un peu Joey. Il finit par éteindre sa cigarette et plaça sa main devant son visage. Il avait l'air tendu et commença à taper du pied par terre. Joey se mit à flipper, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux tout compte fait.

Le châtain se retourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, ils n'y avaient plus aucune trace de larme. Il avait reprit à peu près son sérieux.

\- J'ai réagi excessivement, pardon et bonne nuit. Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Joey tomba des nues. Il ne pouvait pas aller se coucher comme ça, il avait besoin d'une explication, sa réaction n'avait aucun sens.

\- Hey, attend, tu peux pas partir comme ça.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner. «Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Joey». Mais ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans dire ? Joey savait qu'il n'allait que pensée à ça le reste de la semaine si il ne comprenait pas la situation. «Explique-moi s'il te plaît». Chandler lui répondit froidement qu'il avait tout sauf envie de parler de CE sujet. Joey ne comprit pas, il était lent à la détente comme souvent. Il serra fort le bras de son ami et réfléchit le plus possible à quoi il pouvait faire allusion. Chandler finit par pousser un fort soupir et se libéra de l'étreinte de son ami.

\- Bon, je vu que de toute manière tu ne comprendras pas, je vais me coucher.

Alors que Chandler se diriger vers sa chambre. Une ampoule se mit à briller au dessus de Joey.

\- Est-ce que ça un rapport avec le fait que je sois un mec, enfin que je t'ai embrassé alors que tu es un mec et que tout le temps on te prend pour un gay. Joey débita à toutes vitesses ces paroles, il parlait plus vite qu'il ne réfléchissait et s'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose.

\- Oh oh, doucement jeune homme. Lui suggéra Chandler.

Chandler était visiblement surpris des paroles de son ami. Joey se mit à suer, il avait dit une bêtise ? Il grimaça et écarquilla les yeux légèrement tout en crispant ses mains.

\- C'est assez étonnant que tu sois aussi lucide, tu me fais flipper.

Chandler qui se moque de lui ! C'est bon signe se dit Joey tout content. Joey commença à sourire et voyait que Chandler, même si le sourire n'était pas là, était un peu plus détendu mais étrangement ces yeux commençait à briller de nouveaux.

Chandler déglutit et se tritura les doigts. Il était nerveux, le sujet qu'il allait aborder avait l'air de le gêner assez.

\- J'ai toujours essayais d'éviter le sujet mais sans cesse j'ai l'impression qu'il revient à moi. Mon père qui est parti avec un autre homme, tout le monde qui me prend pour un homo, le fait que malgré moi je sois assez féminin et puis voilà toi qui m'embrasse. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

Une larme coula, il ne regardait pas Joey dans les yeux, il le fuyait du regard. Il ne faisait que balayer la pièce de droite à gauche. Il se pinça fortement la peau, il restera sûrement des marques.

Joey n'était pas sûr de tout saisir. Il était mal à l'aise avec le sujet de l'homosexualité ? Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Il préféra ne rien dire et le laisser continuer. De toute manière il aurait sûrement fait une bourde si il parlait maintenant.

\- Peut importe que j'essaie de fuir, je n'arrive plus à me mentir mais je n'arrive même pas à le prononcer. Je suis pitoyable.

Un rire gras et tout sauf sincère sorti de la bouche de Chandler. Joey ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal et ça le déstabilisa. Il se mit à sans vouloir. Il se dit qu'il fallait agir et le prit dans les bras. Il ne savait pas du tout si c'était le bon moment mais tant pis, il refusait de le laisser dans cet état. Ça lui faisait trop mal au cœur.

Le châtain resserra son étreinte et pleura à chaude larmes. Joey ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'instant mais il semblait avoir comprit ce que Chandler cherchait à dire. «Tu crois que j'ai un problème» lui souffla Chandler. Joey se mit à tressaillir quand il sentit le doux souffle de son ami sur son cou. Son corps entier se mit à trembler légèrement et il se sentait rougir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arriver, il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça les rares fois où il avait enlacer son colocataire. Il parvient tout de même à lui répondre que non il n'avait pas de problème, qu'il est était tout simplement Chandler et que c'est tout ce qui importer.

Le plus grand relâcha l'étreinte, il allait un peu mieux mais ne parvenait pas à regarder Joey dans les yeux. Il prit une inspiration et lâcha enfin :

\- Je crois que je suis gay.

Pour Chandler c'est balancer une bombe que de dire ça. Il avait toujours refouler ses sentiments et désirs pour les hommes jusqu'à présent. Tout cela lui faisait beaucoup trop peur. Mais il n'en pouvait plus et il espérait que Joey comprenne. Joey forma un O avec ses lèvres, tout lui semblait logique maintenant.

Joey le reprit dans ses bras et lui dit doucement qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'il était là pour lui.

Chandler se sentait soulager, un énorme poids venait de se libérer. Il froissa le pull de Joey, il ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Si il ne lui disait pas maintenant, il ne lui dirait jamais.

\- J'ai encore quelque chose à dire. Prononça faiblement Chandler.

C'est alors qu'il déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sa peur du rejet et du regard des autres mais surtout la manière dont il regardait Joey. Le garçon l'écoutait sans rien dire. Il ne parut ni étonné ni dégoûté. Son expression était difficile à deviner.

Une fois qu'il eu fini son speech, il reprit son souffle. Il avait chaud et regardait le sol de manière insistante. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sincère, lui qui se cacher toujours derrière son ironie. Il n'avait pas dit clairement qu'il aimait Joey mais l'avait fait comprendre comme il le pouvait. Le dire de manière frontale ferait trop pour cette soirée, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

\- Je vois, je suis touché, vraiment.

Joey afficha un énorme sourire et Chandler se mit à rougir. Il paraissait si heureux, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait réagir comme ça. Joey le regarda droit dans les yeux et Chandler se força à l'observer aussi.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu aimerais sortir avec moi. Demanda Joey en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Chandler fut prit de court et balbutia comme il le pouvait que oui mais qu'il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Le châtain avait l'impression d'être une adolescente face à son premier amour, il avait honte de se comporter comme ça.

Joey se mit à réfléchir et posa une main sous son menton. Chandler n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il réfléchissait réellement à la question. Il fallait mieux qu'il répond vite car il commençait à paniquer.

\- Hum, pourquoi pas après tout?

Chandler lâcha un «Quoi ?!» un peu trop fort puisque Joey sursauta. Le brun lui demanda de se calmer, après tout c'était une bonne nouvelle alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'énervait ? Décidément Joey ne comprenait jamais les réactions de son ami.

\- Ben c'est que je t'apprécie bien voir beaucoup donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais ?

Chandler allait haussé le ton puis il abandonna. C'était Joey après tout, sa réaction ne devrait pas l'étonner, il est toujours hors du temps. Il posa sa main sur son front et accepta son explication. Avec Joey il ne fallait plus être surpris, je suis sûr qu'il n'avait même pas prit en compte qu'il était hétéro et que jusqu'à présent il n'était jamais sorti avec un homme.

Joey avait l'air tout content et sauta (métaphoriquement bien sûr car sinon il aurait écraser Chandler) dans les bras de son nouveau petit-ami.

Chandler ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette tournure des évènements, il fallait vraiment s'attendre à tout avec Joe, vraiment. Il posa sa main sur le dos de son ancien meilleur ami et se permit un sourire pour la première fois depuis la soirée. Il pouvait être enfin lui-même.


End file.
